


Summer Rains

by IneffableWitch



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, POV Solas, Shameless Smut, Talking During Sex, mild dom!Solas, solas angsting like the angst elf he is, the first I've written in literal years, these two don't shut up I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: A drop of water slid down the back of her neck when she lifted her thick brown curls. And he was aching to bend close and catch it with his tongue. Taste the rain, and the salt of her skin.Control, he told himself. Control





	Summer Rains

It was not the pulse of thunder, or the sudden fall of rain breaking through the humid heat. Not the way her tunic clung to every curve, cream white gone translucent, showing tantalizing patches of skin. Though that didn’t help his resolve. No -- it was the way Larkspur -- usually so taciturn -- laughed, and looked over her shoulder at him with a smile.

A drop of water slid down the back of her neck when she lifted her thick brown curls. And he was aching to bend close and catch it with his tongue. Taste the rain, and the salt of her skin.

 _Control,_ he told himself. _Control._

_Do not think of bending her over and slipping inside the tight wet heat of her. Making her velvet voice break with pleasure, crack around shouts of my name. Loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear._

His breathing hitched for half a moment before he regained himself and ignored the renewed ache in his groin. 

“We should go back inside,” he said, tearing his eyes from the flutter of a pulse in her neck. 

Larkspur sighed and tilted her head back, lifting her palms out over the balcony to catch the rain. Her eyes fell closed. Her lips fell open. The bright blue of Mythal’s most complex vallaslin stood out against her skin, brighter than the scar across her nose. More terrible. But look of joy was -- intoxicating. With a sudden surge of arousal, he noted the rain had made her tunic nearly see-through. Revealing a flash of pink. 

“I like the storms,” she said. “Before -- when I was alone -- I used to stand naked under the trees and listen to them. I miss that sense of peace.”

Throat gone dry, Solas reached out. Aware of every fold of fabric that separated their skin. Aware of the way her nipples pebbled against the cold, and the yearning heat in his hardening cock. 

“Larkspur --”

She looked to him, surprised to hear him use her name, perhaps. He tried to avoid familiarity, even now. To keep his distance. But all he could focus on was the curve of her, the flush that filled her cheeks when she noted his heavy, dark gaze. 

Her tongue darted out between her lips -- and somehow this was what broke him. 

Solas made a low noise in his throat and surged forward, kissing her hard. A melding of teeth and tongue as he parted her knees with his thigh and dragged her closer, over him. Bending as if he might pull her into himself. 

Larkspur whimpered against his lips, and threw her arms over his shoulders. Pressing against him. Soft where he was hard. Pliant. Willing. 

So willing. 

It would be easy to do as he’d imagined and take her now, in the late afternoon rainfall, outside where anyone could hear the cries he pulled from her. 

Solas growled, pulling her lower lip between his teeth, digging his fingers into her ass. Wanting to show her not to trust the wolf in her midst. 

_Don’t love me. Don’t trust me. Vhenan, vhenan, I am not for you --_

Breathing hard he pulled back. Watched their breath fog as she slowly, drowsily opened blue-black eyes and looked up at him. First with wonder. Then a sly kind of mischief that meant trouble. 

“We shouldn’t --” he choked. Even though he’d started this. He’d been the one full of need. For her touch. Any touch to relax that cursed tension he always carried. 

_No. Only her. Ma vhenan._

Larkspur shuddered against him. He realized her legs were still parted around him and that -- perhaps the damp he felt was not entirely the fault of the rain. Solas pulled away. Reluctantly, she let him go. Gaze watchful and sly, like a cat preparing to pounce. 

“You’re always pulling away from me,” she said at last. 

He turned, looking out at the mountains, gasping in cool breaths that didn’t smell like her. Painfully aware of every inch of his physical form. “It would be kinder. If I walked away from you now.”

She slid her arms around him from behind and pressed close. He could feel her heart beating. Her cheek, her breasts soft against the curve of his spine. It did horrible things to his still wavering sense of self control. 

“And if I don’t care about kind, Solas?”

One of her hands slid down his stomach and cupped his erection with maddening surety. He stopped breathing and closed his eyes. Fighting the urge to rut against her. 

“If you do not want kindness from me, vhenan --”

“I want you. Kind, cruel. It doesn’t matter. You’re the one I want. There’s no one else. Not now, or ever.”

For a moment there was only the sound of the rain around them. Distant thunder. 

Gently, Solas took her wrist and pulled her hand away from where he’d gone so heated and heavy. Then he turned to look at her again. Was pleased to see her bite her lip and swallow hard. Anticipating. 

This time he kissed her tenderly, palms against the side of her rain-cooled cheeks. Kissed her until the tense line of her shoulders relaxed, and her hands lay only limply over his shoulders. 

“Ar lath ma.”

“Ar lath ma, Solas,” she whispered. Just this edge of hurting, refusing to open her eyes like he might vanish if she did. 

Solas reached, lifted her against him, and carried Larkspur back into her bedroom with such suddenness she yelped. “Hey!”

“You will not want me to take you over a steep drop, Larkspur.”

“Wha -- oh!” 

She laughed when he dropped her on the bed, and leaned back on her elbows. Showing him nearly as much as he might have seen were she already naked. Solas bent over her and thumbed her nipple through the sodden fabric of her shirt, startling a whimper out of her. 

“What music will you make for me before the sun rises, sa’lath?” he murmured, leaning close to breathe her in. 

“I’m curious to find out.”

He smirked, with a touch of deviousness. “You are still far too coherent.”

She crossed her arms, trapping his hand against her breast, and stared at him with a touch of defiance. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I know.”

“You --” shocked indignation. Followed swiftly by dismay. “You _know?_ Does everyone?”

He couldn’t help his laughter. “It seems unlikely.” Seriousness returned. He tugged his hand free, and watched her expression carefully. “I am the man you want for the first time?”

“And the second, and the fifth. All of them,”she said intensely. “Do you think I’m saving myself for some shemlen ideals of marriage?”

He blinked. 

“I want to fuck the man I love, and no one else. There’s no point, no need if there isn’t love first. It’s only you.”

Solas breathed in sharply, stunned. Touched. 

Guilty. 

“Disrobe,” he bit out, tucking his hands behind him to keep from touching her. 

Larkspur looked at him curiously for a moment. Then grinned, and began to tug her tunic off. Slowly rolling the wet fabric over her skin. Revealing inch after tantalizing inch until she was bare from the waist up. She hesitated, shy for only a moment under his gaze. Then lifted her hips and slid smalls and leggings both over her legs until they hit the floor. 

“Lay back and spread your legs, so I can see you, vhenan.”

She froze, looking at him wide eyed. He noted with fascination that her blush spread down her neck, all the way to her chest. He’d never seen her look half so uncertain.

Solas tapped her ankle with one of his feet. “Now.”

Ever so slowly, watching him like she thought he must be joking, Larkspur lay back and spread her legs until the pink seam of her virgin cunt parted just slightly, and was on display for him. 

He stepped between her legs, laying one hand possessively on her inner thigh. Watching the way she jerked under his touch, the way her breathing went uneven for just a moment. 

“You will be given many things tonight,” he said. Observing the way his tone made her turn her head and close her eyes. “And I will take --” his hand slipped up her thigh until he cupped her lower lips and pressed the heel of his palm into them. “This. Your first. Do you understand, sa’lath?”

A ragged gasp. “That was the plan --”

“Lark.”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He went to his knees between her legs and licked a long slow stripe across her cunt, tongue delving between her folds to taste the sweet of her. 

“Solas!”

He lifted his gaze and saw her scandalized expression. Pulled back. “Shall I stop?”

Her throat bobbed, eyes wide. “...No.”

“Relax, Vhenan.” Some old familiar carnality was unfolding from within him. There had been many in his life that he’d taken to bed. He hadn’t quite realized how deeply he missed making his partners fall to pieces under his touch. Something good he could control. “Tell me to stop at any moment, and I shall.”

He watched her from between her legs, smile smug, wolfish, blue eyes gone dark with desire. Larkspur took one look at him and groaned, covering her face with her hands. Solas waited patiently, stroking the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs with his finger tips. 

“Why does this bother you?” His tone was gentle, coaxing. 

“Because --” she made a little noise in her throat then sat up, cradling his head in her hands. Blushing prettily as she made eye contact, though with a stubborn set to her jaw he recognized as a sign of her unflinching honesty. Apparently turned inward. “Because it makes me feel -- vulnerable. And -- and depraved. And --” 

He leaned up, one hand leaving her legs to tangle in her hair and pull her against him in a soft kiss. All of her bare and heated against his still clothed and rain chilled form. “Do you consider the Iron Bull’s exploits depraved?”

Another shiver as he stepped away from her and carefully unfastened his tunic, letting the fabric drop away to join hers. A deeply prideful part of him was pleased to note the way she watched him move. Eyeing his wide hands, his surprisingly muscular body. He almost laughed when she licked her lips this time. 

“No,” she said after she’d looked her fill. “Are you not taking off your breeches?” 

“Perhaps I want you to do so, Vhenan.” 

Apparently this was the only invitation she needed. Larkspur stood and made a show of stretching. Showing off her toned curves. Then stepped to him and stroked him from sternum to groin. 

Aside from a sudden swallow, he maintained an expression of cool confidence. “I -- imagine none of your other friend’s exploits -- of which we have both heard -- cause you to think them deviant.”

“No-o.” She said, refusing to look him in the face and focusing instead on unlacing him. Sliding slick, clinging fabric down his legs. Bending to roll the stubborn material over his calves -- both layers. Helpfully he stepped out of the rest of his clothing. And couldn’t keep himself from making a soft groan when she kissed his hip bone.

“Stand.” He said. 

Another confused expression. This one just this side of annoyed. And -- ah yes. He knew what was going on now. He helped her to her feet, pressing her back into bed. 

“You would give me what you won’t allow yourself.”

“It -- do you not want me to?”

“Tonight is about what you want,” he admonished. Then -- “You are afraid of losing control.”

Larkspur stiffened, and glared at him. He saw the way her pulse fluttered in her neck as her heart rate increased. 

“I have to be in control,” she bit out. “I’m the Inquisitor. One moment -- one second I spent on me is another moment someone out there is dying, or hurting, or watching someone die because I’m not fast enough --!”

“Would you prefer we both dress and demand an escort to the nearest rift, sa’lath? Let yourself be, tonight. Let me guide you.”

She pressed her lips together until they went white, silent. 

Solas smoothed his hands down her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. The desperate need in him was at last beginning to fall under his control. Calming, like his heartbeat. This was what he had done to her. Forced her into a position where there would never again be rest, or carefree moments. Turned her already short life into an instrument of faith she did not even believe in. 

_What good has a god ever wrought?_

“Felas, vhenan. Sildeara bellanaris or’vhenan... ir abelas.”

“Tel abelas, Solas. Who else could I trust but me to save the world?” She was smiling, but without much joy. “I would feel just as terribly were I less the one able to help.”

In one sweeping movement he sat on her bed and pulled her against him, stroking her hair. Unable to keep the tremble from his hands. Feeling his head and heart drift in different directions. The mind said: leave. His heart -- well. She rested beside him. And -- 

Was determinedly pressing open mouthed kisses against the side of his neck. Scraping her teeth across his skin and -- yes, licking him. 

“Veraisa,” he groaned, head falling back as his waning erection surged back to full strength. The hand in her hair tightened. So did his jaw. 

Solas rolled, pinning her beneath him on the bed. Eyeing her innocent smile with disbelief. Noting the necklace he’d neglected to remove dangle and come to rest between her breasts. 

“You were pulling away from me again, sa’lath,” she said lightly. “I require more than one stroke of your clever tongue to be satisfied, now that I have you naked and in my bed.”

“I see,” he said with mock seriousness. “Two, then?”

“More than that.”

Solas dipped his head and tongued one of her nipples. Pleased to feel her jerk against him and sigh. “Here, emma lath?”

“Mmm... anywhere. I want you inside me.”

He brushed a finger over her lips, then slipped it inside her mouth when they parted. “Granted.”

Larkspur pouted -- and ran her tongue up and down his finger. Sucking it until he pulled it free Slid his hand down her stomach and between her toned thighs to part her cunt and stroke the velvety slit until he found the swollen nub of her clitoris. 

The first contact made her gasp. 

“Rut,” he commanded, sliding his long fingers in and out of her. Pressing kisses down her stomach as her eyelids fluttered. 

Slowly at first, she rocked against his hand, making lovely little mewls and gasps. His hips flexed into the bedding, cock gone angry red and over sensitive with pure need. He wanted her. Now. 

_Patience._

He dipped his head between her legs again, tonguing her clit as he slipped one, then two fingers inside her. Scissoring, gently spreading her own wetness across the ridge of tissue there. Something he was surprised she still had, with as much fighting and horse riding as she had done. 

“Solas!” She keened. 

Beautiful. She was so beautiful, flushed and writhing on the bedclothes, brown hair plastered to her skin, red lips parting around each ragged moan. His name dripped from her mouth like honey. 

Larkspur reached, clutched at his head and held him to her, desperately moving against his tongue and his fingers for _moremoremore._ Until all at once she stilled. He felt her orgasm in the way she clamped down on his fingers and abruptly released him to cover her own mouth. An instinctive attempt at muffling the shout he drew out of her. 

His fingers retreated, and he waited, watching her face as she slowly, slowly came down from the high he’d given her. 

Joy, pleasure. Not just pain or responsibility. 

“So that’s why people do this,” she gasped, laying there with out the least bit of embarrassment at her nakedness. Larkspur tugged him up over her and kissed him, not seeming to mind her own taste on his lips. First she was soft, warm, holding him against her. Then her hands trailed down his spine -- and gripped his rear, pulling him close against the still wet heat of her. 

She shuddered, nipping at his lower lip. 

His lips trailed over the edge of her jaw, brushing soft kisses to her skin. 

“No more playing,” she said. “I want you.”

Solas stroked the line of her neck, tonguing her pulse. Tasting the salt, and he imagined the rapid rabbiting of her heart. Then he turned, and pulled her into his lap, wide hands at her hips. Lifting her until the head of his cock brushed against the swollen, slick flesh of her cunt. 

She bit her lip, squirmed. There was a catch in her breath and a fearful anticipation in her gaze that made him twitch.

“Relax.” One hand moved from her hips to brush her hair out of her face. Then, slowly, he entered her. Groaning at the heat, the tight grasp. Larkspur jerked and made a little whine in the back of her throat. Braced her hands on his shoulders. He stopped, watching her face until she nodded. 

A moment of tense silence passed, every muscle in his body tensed with the need to go slow. To hold his own orgasm -- so quick! it had been too long -- at bay. Until at last her hilted inside her. Larkspur shuddered. And he pressed her down until she was laying against him, skin to skin. 

“Move as you like, sa’lath,” he said after a moment. Tone soft, shaken. Even Solas had trouble keeping himself steady in the midst of sex. 

It took her a moment. But then she rolled her hips against him, gasping. So wet. Uncertain movements at first, then, when her clit ground against his pelvic bone, a wild chase of her own pleasure that caught his breath and made his hand fist in her hair. 

It took every ounce of his will power to say still, to hold back. 

Until she bit him. 

Solas let out a harsh cry, and rolled, pinning her to the bed, taking back control. He thrust into her hard, feeling the way she shuddered. Reached between them to thumb at her clit, harsh circular movements in tune with every jarring forward motion. 

“Yes, yes --” she breathed. 

“Say my name,” he growled. A crackle of energy sneaking past his control, fluttering the bed curtains with a pulse of pure magic. 

“Solas.”

Another thrust. He crushed her against him, feeling her writhe, her inner walls tighten. 

“Louder.”

“Solas!” 

The frame of the bed knocked against the wall. If anyone had yet to guess what the inquistor was up to, they would guess no longer. 

“Please, please, please don’t stop --”

He pulled her close, hips pumping, and all at once could stop himself no longer when she let out a hoarse shout and tightened against him. He came so hard all he saw was white. 

_Ar lath ma, ar lath ma, ar lath ma -- ___

____

____

By slow degrees the bedroom came back to him. He was braced on his elbows, barely above her. And Lark lay with a blissful smile curling across her lips. Eyes closed. He noted she’d began to stroke the line of his ear. 

“Lark,” he said. 

“Mmm?”

Slowly he tried to withdraw -- only to the Inquisitor to whine and lock her legs around him, pulling him close again. Solas couldn’t help a muffled laugh, pressed against the skin of her shoulder. 

“You are... stunning”

She hummed, and opened her eyes. Smiling with them as well -- like the cat who had the cream. “I love you too.”

A sleepy, inelegant kiss. Then another, all across his face until she seemed satisfied. “Stay?”

He stroked her hair. Knowing he shouldn’t. That this entire afternoon had been a mistake -- but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from her again. Not now. 

_Leave her be. Before it’s too late._

It was already too late. His heart beat beneath her ribs. He could no more walk away now than cut the fade away from himself. 

“For as long as I can,” he promised. Meaning more than just the end of this day. 

Lark wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. 

“You can always stay.”

He wished that were true.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written smut before, but it's been a hot minute. I'd genuinely appreciate feedback on this from you guys. If well received I imagine I'll write more for various other ships I have, in and outside of Dragon Age.


End file.
